White Canvas TV: The Another Side of White Canvas
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Masaki, mantan idola cilik yang dulunya bernama panggung Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu. Kyousuke, seorang pemuda penderita penyakit serius yang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Dua pemuda, dua kehidupan, satu cerita. Dalam keheningan dan ketenteraman, sebuah mahakarya terlukis menjadi ketenangan dan kedamaian... AU, KyouMasa, requested from Kuroka


"_Hei, kau yang sedang bersedih…_

_Tidak ada waktu untuk itu,_

_Tinggalkan resahmu sejenak,_

_Menarilah bersamaku-"_

_Kriet._

"_Kyousuke…"_

_-terhenti._

"_Ibu…"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyousuke itu bangkit dari kursinya. Jemarinya meletakkan kuas dan palet di lantai. "Melukis apa?" tanya sang ibu, ketika didapati kanvas milik putranya tak lagi berwarna putih, seperti kemarin._

_Kanvas itu adalah hadiah dari ayah Kyousuke, untuk merayakan kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Walaupun hanya sementara, tapi kepulangan Kyousuke sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya._

_Karena, sejak kecil tubuhnya amat lemah. Sehingga harus tinggal di rumah sakit dalam waktu lama._

_Bahkan, setelah satu minggu pulang ke rumah, Kyousuke harus kembali tinggal di rumah sakit. Entah sampai kapan._

_Kyousuke menunjuk lukisan yang belum selesai itu. "Pantai yang sebulan lalu kita kunjungi. Pasirnya indah sekali, jadi kubuat untuk objek mahakaryaku," ia menjawab, sembari tangannya menelusuri bagian kanvas yang belum disapu warna._

_Sang ibu terdiam. Dipandanginya putra bungsunya itu dengan sayang. "Kau benar-benar ingin berhenti, Nak? Membuang cita-citamu sebagai pelukis?" tatapnya pilu._

_Kyousuke mendengus perlahan. "Umurku tidak akan lama lagi berakhir, Bu. Aku tahu itu. Dan sebelum aku menutup mata, akan kukubur dalam-dalam semua yang pernah kuimpikan," senyumnya pahit._

_Nyonya Tsurugi menatap sedih putranya. Ia tahu, meskipun Kyousuke mengatakan hal seperti itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, masih ada keinginan untuk menjadi pelukis professional._

_Buktinya, Kyousuke mau capek-capek berkutat dalam kamarnya seharian. Demi mengingat pantai berpasir indah untuk dijadikan objek maha karyanya._

_Jika seseorang benar-benar membuang impiannya, tentu dia tak akan mau melakukan hal tersebut._

_Apalagi, yang mengancam nyawa._

_Sebenarnya, Kyousuke mengidap penyakit serius pada otaknya. Sekitar satu atau dua dari dua puluh tujuh syaraf __utama __otaknya sudah putus. Menyebabkannya tak bisa mengingat hal yang telah tertimbun lama dalam kepala._

_Dokter bilang, jika sembilan dari dua puluh tujuh syaraf itu sudah putus, maka seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke tidak akan pernah bernapas lagi di dunia ini._

_Kyousuke tidak ingat nama penyakitnya.__ Menurutnya, tidak ada gunanya mengingat hal yang menjadi penyebab kematiannya._

_Yang ia tahu, hidupnya akan berakhir tidak lama lagi._

"_Tapi… Ibu, kurasa ada yang kurang…" gumam Kyousuke sembari duduk kembali di kursi lukisnya. Ibunya membungkuk untuk melihat lukisan pemandangan pantai yang dibuatnya. Tak lama kemudian, keningnya mengernyit._

"_Ibu rasa tidak ada yang kurang. Lukisanmu tetap sempurna seperti biasanya. Apa yang kurang?" hibur sang ibu, sembari mengelus kepala putranya. Ia rasa, memang tidak ada yang kurang. Kyousuke memang berbakat dalam bidang lukis, dan apa pun yang dilukisnya baik hanya sketsa maupun yang sudah jadi akan terlihat sempurna._

_Ah, tapi, untuk sebuah mahakarya, tentu saja membutuhkan sesuatu yang hebat supaya bisa dijadikan objek. Ibunya yakin, Kyousuke hanya belum menemukan objek yang cocok untuk itu._

_Pemuda itu mengambil kuas dan paletnya kembali, dan mulai memainkan warna di atas kanfas. "Entahlah. Kupikir, pantai itu bukan sesuatu yang kuanggap hebat. Walaupun kuakui pasir dan airnya jernih sekali."_

_Sang ibu terdiam._

"_Menurut Ibu bagaimana? Aku harus ke mana lagi agar bisa menemukan objek yang tepat untuk mahakaryaku ini?"_

_Hening._

_Nyonya Tsurugi masih terdiam._

_Sang anak pun juga ikut terdiam._

"_Ibu tahu suatu tempat, kita semua pindah ke sana."_

_Lalu, Kyousuke mengangguk lemah. Ia menatapi punggung ibunya yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu. "Jangan lupa minum obatmu, ya, Nak. Yuuichi akan segera pulang dari kegiatan klubnya untuk mengantarkanmu terapi sebentar lagi."_

_Sekali lagi, Kyousuke hanya mengangguk._

_Percuma saja minum obat atau terapi. Toh, semua itu hanya memperhambat kematiannya saja._

'_Semoga dengan pergi ke desa itu, Kyousuke bisa menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan tenang…'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Masaki benar-benar tidak mau kembali bernyanyi lagi?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu bertanya.

Sekali lagi –dan mungkin sudah dua puluh kali hari ini-, yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, Hiroto-_san_. Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia _entertain_," ujarnya mantap disertai gedikan bahu hampir tak acuh.

Pria itu, Hiroto, duduk di sofa setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah si anak sekilas. "Aku harap kau memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk itu, Masaki," pintanya, tidak bermaksud untuk mengancam.

Anak itu, Masaki, menyender di sofa. "Habisnya, suaraku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Memaksa menyanyi pun, tidak akan sebagus yang dulu," jawabnya. "Dan juga, aku kan sudah besar. Bukan idola 'cilik' lagi."

Hiroto mengangguk paham. Ketua agensi hiburan Kira Arttainment itu sangat memaklumi pemberhentian mendadak dari aktris cilik kebanggaannya itu. Yah, sebagai perusahaan penerbit bintang, tentu saja tidak sedikit artis-artis luncurannya meminta berhenti. Bukan karena kepopuleran mereka yang menurun –oh, jangan salah. Kira Arttainment adalah perusahaan penerbit idola paling sukses se-Jepang-, tapi karena rata-rata artis-artis terbitan mereka adalah anak-anak, jadi ketika bertambah umur sedikit saja, mereka khawatir suara mereka berubah karena faktor pubertas.

Hanya saja, jujur, keberhentian Masaki cukup membuatnya kaget.

Masa iya artis semelejit dan sepopuler itu mau berhenti di tengah-tengah popularitasnya yang masih berada di puncak?

"Aku ingin membuang masa laluku sebagai 'Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu'…" Masaki menghela napas. Memang, dia ingin melupakan jati dirinya sebagai idola selamanya. Ia ingin hidup tenang, tanpa gangguan. "Kira-kira, di mana, ya, aku bisa hidup tenang? Tidak akan diketahui maupun dikejar-kejar sebagai idola?"

Hiroto diam.

Masaki memandangi Hiroto antusias. Ia berharap banyak kepada sosok berambut merah yang sudah seperti ayah sendiri baginya itu.

Hening.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus…"

Lalu, senyum di wajah Kariya Masaki mengembang.

Sebentar lagi, hidupnya sebagai Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu akan segera berakhir.

_Good bye forever, Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu._

_And welcome to the new life, Kariya Masaki._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

White Canvas TV

_~The another side of White Canvas~_

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

White Canvas © Kuroka

Warning:

Fic White Canvas dalam versi saya #sekalian saya lanjutin sampe tamat#, abal, pendek, typo bertebaran, aneh, gaje, jelek, ga sesuai harapan, bonyok, alur kecepetan, OOC, pokoknya jelek banget! Jangan bandingin ama fic WC asli buatan Kuroka itu! Jangan!

Tidak suka tidak usah baca, oke?

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, jangan coba-coba bandingin sama fic White Canvas yang asli! Yang ini kagak ada apa-apanya!

Cuma sebuah karya kacangan dari author ratu kacang!

.

.

.

Jangan!

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Kariya Masaki baru saja pindah dari kota kelahirannya ke sebuah desa terpencil. Saking terpencilnya, walaupun ia sudah berkeliling tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengenalnya. "Inilah yang kuharapkan," gumamnya, duduk sendiri di tepi sebuah tebing.

Dengan rumput ilalang yang tinggi, dan matahari terbenam yang luar biasa indah. Serta angin semilir berbau khas desa yang menenangkan hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Masaki terpana. Mulut kecilnya tergerak untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"_Kau terjatuh, dan aku menarik tanganmu._

_Bangunlah, matahari terbenam sudah menantimu._

_Jangan samakan bau rerumputan dengan kekalahan._

_Karena semua itu, adalah penyejuk hati untuk mencapai impian."_

Lagu lama.

Lagu yang ia bawakan enam tahun lalu, ketika ia masih menjadi Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu.

Masaki merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dengan nyanyiannya. Meski begitu, ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia tak sadar sesuatu yang berbeda itu adalah suaranya. Yang tak sebagus dan seindah dulu lagi.

'Mungkin... ini adalah nyanyian terakhirku. Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyanyi lagi...' Masaki membatin sembari tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Walau ia belum puas melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam itu, tapi Masaki memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Tak jauh lagi dari rumah kakeknya, ia melihat sebuah lapangan. Kakinya berhenti sejenak untuk melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya digaet oleh salah seorang dari mereka. "Kak, kami kekurangan pemain. Main bola sama-sama, yuk," ajaknya.

Yah, karena kelihatannya menarik, Masaki ikuti saja permintaan mereka.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata jingga menatapnya kagum dari balik sebuah pohon. Tanpa pernah berkedip sekali pun.

"_Dia seperti Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu..."_

Sayangnya, tatapan kagum itu berubah menjadi sendu, tatkala melihat sang penyanyi senja tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara, dengan senyum yang perlahan semakin menghilang dari wajahnya.

Tak lama, tidak ada lagi senyum di wajah itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Nii-san_! _Nii-san_!" mendadak, Kyousuke menggebrak pintu rumahnya dengan semangat penuh. Kakaknya, Yuuichi, kaget setengah mati, sembari mengangkat satu alis. "Ada apa, Kyousuke? Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kau berhasil menemukan objek mahakaryamu?"

Kyousuke menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Bukan! Bukan begitu!" katanya cepat. "Jadi?" tanya sang kakak, keheranan sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku menemukan orang yang mirip sekali dengan Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu!"

Yuuichi sebenarnya tidak mau mempercayai kata-kata adiknya, dan lebih memilih untuk menertawakannya. Namun karena ia tahu adiknya ini tak ada bakat untuk berbohong, ia bisa melihat kejujuran di dalam mata jingganya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah meminta tanda tangan? Dia idolamu, bukan?" usulnya, tapi ia sedikit kaget ketika mendapati adiknya malah menggelengkan kepala sambil cemberut.

Menghela napas, Kyousuke menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. "Aku, sih, maunya begitu. Tapi, kupikir dia sedang dalam masa mengasingkan diri, makanya pergi ke tempat terpencil begini. Ia mungkin tidak mau dikejar-kejar sebagai idola, masuk akal, kan?"

'Benar juga...' Yuuichi membatin, sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Di saat yang sama, Kyousuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa, seraya tangan kirinya mengambil alat-alat gambar yang ada di atas meja.

"Kapan, ya, aku bisa ngobrol sama dia?" sang adik menggumam, tangannya dengan lincah menggambar objek yang ia lihat tadi sore. Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu yang bernyanyi bermandikan sinar mentari di padang ilalang.

Baru kali ini Yuuichi menemukan raut wajah penuh semangat dari sang adik seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyosuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berpikir. Ia telah menanyakan pada kakaknya perihal objek mahakaryanya, tapi kali ini, dengan tumbennya, sang kakak bilang bahwa ia kehabisan akal. Pada akhirnya Kyousuke hanya menurut apa kata hatinya untuk melukis di padang ilalang.

Sapuan warna pada kuasnya menari-nari di bidang datar bernama kanvas. Ketika ia memilih untuk melukis salah satu objek favoritnya, yang diambil dari Berusaiyu no Bara.

Yah, meskipun itu bukanlah mahakaryanya, setidaknya ia ingin ada yang bisa digambar setelah berpikir keras selama seperdelapan jam.

Ia memang tidak boleh berkonsentrasi lebih dari itu. Kepalanya akan sakit.

Sesaat, Kyousuke tersenyum senang, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepala belakangnya yang semakin hari semakin menguat. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin, satu kali saja, menemukan sebuah objek untuk mahakaryanya, dan menyelesaikannya sebelum-

"Ah!"

-sebelum hidupnya berakhir. Sebelum napasnya terhenti. Sebelum matanya tertutup untuk selamanya.

Kertas gambarnya, yang telah terisi objek favoritnya itu, terbang dilambai angin. Mau tak mau, Kyousuke harus bangkit dari duduknya, untuk mengejar kertas gambar itu kalau tidak mau hilang.

Hmph, terjatuh di halaman, tepat di hadapan seorang...

... eh?

Itu bukannya... ?

"KAK KYOUSUKEEE!" Sontak, gerombolan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan langsung memanggilnya, ketika melihatnya berlari ke arah lapangan."Halo," katanya singkat pada gerombolan anak kecil tersebut.

"Kakak, Kakak! Tolong gambari aku _tyrannosaurus_, Kak!" pinta salah seorang bocah pada Kyousuke.

"Kakak! Aku mau gambar _Pegasus Ranger X_!" pinta bocah yang lainnya lagi.

"Aku mau gambar pelangiii~!"

"Kak Kyousuke, tolong gambar hatiku ini dong, Kak~!"

Untuk sesaat, Kyousuke _sweatdrop_.

"Hei, kalian tidak boleh merepotkan kakak ini seperti itu," sahut seorang remaja, berusaha meredam keributan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ahahah, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa, kok." Respon sang pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini masih menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak.

Remaja tersebut, Masaki, mengerjapkan matanya dan meloloskan suara "Eh?" pelan.

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu hanya tersenyum ringan pada pemuda yang satunya lagi sebelum ia mulai memenuhi satu per satu permintaan yang dilayangkan oleh anak-anak tersebut padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Masaki Kyousuke sepertinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat mengobrol barusan, seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah saling kenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Padahal, sebetulnya baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Rasanya kurang sopan juga jika tidak memperkenalkan diri, padahal dirinya sudah sok kenal dan sok akrab seperti itu pada kakak yang satu ini...

Namun melihat situasi dan kondisi yang sedang belum memungkinkan bagi dirinya untuk mengenalkan diri pada sang kenalan baru tersebut, akhirnya sang _temporary goalkeeper _cabutan yang satu ini pun memutuskan untuk menunggu dan duduk di pinggir lapangan, sekaligus beristirahat setelah lelah menemani anak-anak bermain sepak bola barusan. Hitung-hitung, ia juga bisa mereganggkan sedikit otot-ototnya—

—_**nyut.**_

…Aduh.

Besok pagi, tubuhnya pasti akan terasa sakit dan pegal-pegal.

Ketika sedang mengistirahatkan diri, sesekali Masaki mencuri pandang ke arah sang pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia memperhatikan secara seksama bagaimana cara pemuda ini menangani anak-anak tersebut. Begitu tenang dan teratur, sangat berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang (malah) sering _tertindas _oleh keluguan dari anak-anak polos yang lucu tersebut.

Oh, tapi mungkin hal ini juga karena ia baru pertama kali menghadapi anak-anak secara langsung, jadi ia masih belum mengerti dan belum terbiasa dalam menghadapi tingkah polah mereka.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Masaki tidak menyadari saat ada suara seseorang yang memanggil dirinya.

"—_lo?_ Halo?"

Masaki tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengerjapkan matanya seketika.

"Eh, i-iya?" jawabnya, sedikit gelagapan.

"Terima kasih karena barusan kau mau membantuku."

Oh, ternyata itu suara milik sang pemuda bermanik seteduh senja. Masaki menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, ketahuan bengong.

"Terima... kasih?" gumam remaja itu kebingungan, "Tapi… aku kan tidak membantu apa-apa sama sekali?" tanyanya heran.

Senyum ringan dari sang lawan bicara kembali menyebar di wajahnya. "Tetapi barusan kau sudah berbaik hati mau membantuku. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih banyak, aku sangat menghargainya," ucap pemuda itu tulus sambil menatap Masaki dengan tatapan lembut.

Meski terkesan terlalu formal dan terdengar agak lawas, namun menerima ucapan terima kasih seperti itu membuat Masaki merasa tersipu hingga akhirnya ia menjadi sedikit canggung. Masaki merasa bingung ingin menjawab apa, hingga akhirnya ia malah salah tingkah sendiri dengan memainkan batu kerikil yang ada di tanah demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu, ya?"

Perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda berkulit pucat mengembalikam sang pemuda pirus pada kondisi normal seketika.

"Ah! Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri, maaf atas ketidaksopananku ini!" tutur Masaki formal, tampaknya terbawa suasana. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja calon kalimatnya diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. Namaku Tsurugi Kyousuke." Ucap pemuda itu dua kali, menyebutkan namanya pada Masaki terlebih dahulu.

"Ah… baiklah, Tsurugi-_san_—"

"—Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Kyousuke," potong pemuda itu lagi.

"Uhm… baiklah, Kyousuke." Jeda sedetik, "…Namaku.. err… _Kar… …saki_. Kau boleh memanggilku Masaki." Ucap Masaki, sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya di bagian nama sehingga nama lengkapnya tidak dapat terdengar dengan jelas. "Senang bertemu denganmu!" sambungnya, (dan) tanpa sengaja menunjukkan senyum komersil miliknya (yang sudah lama tak ia perlihatkan lagi sejak ia mundur dari dunia _showbiz_).

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Masaki." Kyousuke membalasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kaokan burung gagak yang menggema di atas kepala mereka berdua seolah-olah menjadi semacam pengingat bahwa hari sudah semakin larut. Seketika, Kyousuke pun segera teringat bahwa ia harus segera pulang.

"Ah, kelihatannya aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu…" pamit Kyousuke pada Masaki. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kariya menggangguk kecil. "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Hati-hati di jalan…" balasnya demikian, meski di dalam hati ia sama sekali tak yakin bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu yang dekat. Sederhana saja, sebab Masaki adalah tipe orang yang kurang suka keluar dari rumah kecuali jika ada keperluan yang betul-betul mendesak.

Seusai melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan singkat, Masaki berbalik arah memunggungi Kyousuke dan berjalan pulang menuju ke kediamannya di desa terpencil tersebut. Pemuda itu mempercepat tempo langkahnya agar dapat segera sampai ke rumah sang kakek, namun takdir berhasil menghentikannya ketika sebuah objek visual yang terlihat asing di matanya berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan melambat hingga akhirnya betul-betul berhenti, tatkala benda asing tersebut berada dalam wilayah jangkauannya.

Kariya membungkuk, memungut benda tersebut dengan tangannya.

"!"

Kedua bola matanya melebar seketika. "... Ini..."

Detik itu juga, Masakisegera membalikkan tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, sudah tidak ada sesosok pun yang tinggal di sana selain dirinya. Hanya ada warna gelap yang akhirnya menimpa sang senja di ufuk sana, serta bayang-bayang dari burung gagak yang beterbangan di angkasa. Juga capung-capung merah yang melayang-layang di sekitar pematang tersebut.

Masaki mematung di tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan angin yang menerbangkan ilalang-ilalang rapuh membelai lembut rambut hijaunya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke arah di mana Kyousuke pergi menghilang barusan.

"Kyousuke, ternyata kau penggemar 'Berusaiyu no Bara'?"gumamnya dalam hati ketika ia melihat gambar Oscar dan Marie Antoinette —yang _style_ gambarnya sangat mirip dengan buatan Ikeda Riyoko— di kertas gambar temuannya tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyousuke berjalan setengah senang setengah lunglai. Dia senang, karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu itu. Dan sedih, karena semenjak berbicara dan mengobrol dengannya, tak sekali pun remaja itu tersenyum untuknya.

Kalau senyum pun, paling-paling tipis sekali, sekedar senyum canggung khas anak baru.

Hmm, mungkin karena anak bernama Masaki itu canggung karena masih anggota baru di desa ini? Berarti, dia belum tahu apa-apa, dong?

'Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Aku bisa menciptakan alibi karena aku sudah lama tinggal di sini,' senyum Kyousuke mengembang. Akhirnya ia menemukan cara untuk bisa mengobrol dengan idolanya itu.

Ya, dia akan mengajak Masaki untuk bermain dengannya. Melihat matahari, festival, dan sebagainya. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Selamat datang, Kyousuke. Seperti biasa, pulangnya sore sekali. Bagaimana gambarmu?" senyum jahil Yuuichi saat melihat Kyousuke tiba di rumah tanpa membawa kertas gambarnya.

Dalam sekejap, Kyousuke baru menyadari, kalau kertas gambar yang ia bawa dari rumah, raib.

Oh, iya, tadi terbawa angin...

"Ah, tadi terbang, terus hilang..." ucapnya. Yuuichi menghela napas. "Yah, sudahlah. Kamu belum makan malam, kan? Aku buatkan sup kacang merah," senyum Yuuichi sembari mengambil mangkuk sup kacang merah kesukaan adiknya.

Kyousuke menerima mangkuk itu dengan gembira. Sebenarnya bukan sup kacang merahnya yang membuatnya senang, tapi...

... yah, meskipun gambar yang ia buat dengan menguras otak itu menghilang, namun ia telah mendapatkan gantinya...

Masaki, sang idolanya, yang tengah tersenyum. Inilah objek abadi yang akan ia tuangkan ke dalam gambarnya. Selalu.

"Terima kasih makanannya," kata Kyousuke ketika ia beranjak bangkit dari kursi makan, untuk meletakkan mangkuknya. "_Nii-san_, biar aku yang cuci piringnya, ya," tawarnya, dibarengi dengan persetujuan sang kakak –yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mendengar karena asik main _game_ di laptop adiknya-.

Heh, dasar...

Kyousuke tersenyum hangat ketika ia melihat wajah serius sang kakak membantai _zombie_, tentu saja dalam _game_. Biasanya, kakaknya itu akan berwajah setengah melembut setengah cemas padanya, yang ia tahu pasti wajah itu menunjukkan kasih sayang paling besar hanya untuknya.

Hening sesaat...

Entah kenapa, tenggorokan Kyousuke gatal sekali hari ini, padahal sudah mau malam. "Uhuk!" ia terbatuk sedikit, sengaja dengan suara dipelankan, agar kakaknya tidak mendengar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kyousuke berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya, supaya tak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak suara. Ia sangat bisa merasakan adanya cairan kental yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan ketika ia mengangkat tangannya...

_... darah..._

Refleks, Tsurugi adik menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana Tsurugi sulung duduk dan membasmi _zombie_ dari laptopnya. 'Ah, untung saja _Nii-san_ tidak melihat,' batinnya sembari cepat-cepat mencuci tangannya yang ternoda banyak darah. Tak lupa ia mengelap lantai yang ternoda setetes darahnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa, Yuuichi telah menghentikan permainannya sejak tadi. Dan tentu saja, ia mendengar suara adiknya yang terbatuk, juga melihat adanya sedikit noda merah yang terjatuh di lantai, tepat sebelum tangan Kyousuke meraih selembar tisu untuk mengelapnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Masaki baru saja akan mandi sore ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, melepaskan handuk yang ada di bahunya, ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu. "Oh, Kyousuke, ada apa?" tanyanya sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

Kyousuke menatapnya penuh senyum. "Kau mau melihat festival? Ini musim panas, jadi festival dimulai sejak sore. Hei, mukamu pucat, kau sudah makan?" ia bertanya balik, ketika melihat wajah Masaki yang memang seperti orang sakit.

Canggung, remaja mantan idola ini menggaruk pipi. "Yah, begitulah, tadi pagi aku hanya minum teh, belum sempat makan karena ibu dan ayahku pergi untuk mengurus kepindahan kami. Aku dan Kakek sama sekali payah dalam urusan memasak."

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengedipkan mata, berpikir sejenak. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu," tawarnya. Masaki mengiyakan dengan senang hati karena ia memang sangat lapar sekarang.

'Kyousuke bisa masak, ya?' ia membatin. Menyadari bahwa, Kyousuke teman barunya ini sangat _multi_ talenta, sudah bisa gambar, pintar mengurus anak, bisa masak pula.

Beda jauh sekali dengannya.

"Ng... kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu, ya, Kyousuke," kata Masaki, sembari menyampirkan lagi handuk yang terlupakan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah Kyousuke menggumamkan ya singkat.

"Kereeeen~!" seru Masaki norak, ketika Kyousuke membawanya ke atas bukit, tepat ketika matahari terbenam. "Hei, Kyousuke, kau selalu melihat matahari tenggelam di sini? Luar biasa, ini semua tidak akan mungkin ada di kota!"

Melihat Masaki yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuat Kyousuke jadi ikut tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya, menyiapkan alat-alat gambarnya. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan keindahan desa padamu, karena sejak kita bertemu, kau sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum."

Pernyataan itu, jelas membuat Masaki berpaling. "Kau... melakukan ini untukku?" ucapnya, kaget, tentu saja. Apalagi setelah melihat Kyousuke menganggukkan kepala walau pandangannya masih menghadap pada kertas gambarnya.

'Orang ini benar-benar baik...'

Masaki memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkannya, takut salah tingkah. "Kau menggambar apa?" sebagai gantinya, ia bertanya, sembari mencuri-curi pandang pada kertas gambar yang sedang ditekuni Kyousuke.

Cepat, pemuda bersurai biru itu membalikkan kertasnya. "Tidak boleh lihat," _troll_-nya sambil tertawa, tapi Masaki malah cemberut. "Pelit~," jengitnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

_Hanya Kyousuke dan Tuhan yang tahu, bahwa gambar yang ia buat adalah, Masaki yang tersenyum memandangi matahari terbenam di atas bukit._

Kyousuke tertawa kecil. "Eh, mau lihat festivalnya, tidak? Sudah mau malam, nih. Biasanya festival musim panas malam hari paling ramai," ia berdiri, menyingkirkan debu di celananya, tangan Kyousuke terulur sebelah untuk mengajak Masaki turun dari bukit, melihat festival.

"Tentu!" remaja itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyousuke penuh semangat. Melihat festival musim panas malam hari? Aduh, di kota mana mungkin bisa.

Masaki baru saja akan melantunkan pertanyaan, ketika dirasanya tangan Kyousuke yang meremas tangannya semakin dingin. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyousuke?" tanyanya, khawatir karena ini belum terlalu larut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Oh, iya, nanti aku akan mengajakmu melihat bintang, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Masaki berpikir sejenak. Hmph, mungkin boleh, ini masih desa kecil, kan? Pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok.

Mengangguk singkat, Masaki mengikuti Kyousuke masuk ke area festival.

"Kyousuke! Lihat! Lihat! Ada stan menembak! Ikut, yuk!" seru Masaki seraya menarik-narik tangan Kyousuke, ingin mencoba stan menembak. Pemuda biru itu mengikutinya, setengah dipaksa karena tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Masaki.

Begitu Kyousuke tersadar, tahu-tahu Masaki sudah menunjuk lima kotak Pocky yang menjadi salah satu sasarannya. "Aku mau yang itu, ah..." katanya, menyerahkan uang recehan pada penjaga stan, dan mulai menembak sendiri.

DOR!

"Aaaa, tidak kena! Sedikit lagi!" keluh Masaki kecewa ketika tembakannya meleset. Membuatnya harus menerima sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna hijau pirus lembut seperti rambutnya.

Tidak menyerah, Masaki mengangkat senapan mainannya lagi. "Kali ini harus kena!" masih menjadikan lima kotak stik Pocky rasa _strawberry_ itu sebagai sasarannya.

DOR!

"Kena!" sorak Masaki setelah lima kotak Pocky sudah berada di tangannya. Ha, ternyata uang recehan dua ratus yen bisa memberinya lima kotak Pocky yang satu kotak saja harganya tiga ratusan yen, lumayan, hemat.

Dengan semangat, Masaki membuka hadiahnya satu kotak. Mengambil satu buah dan menggigitnya dengan cepat. "Kau mau, Kyousuke? Ini enak, lho!" tawarnya, yang dijawab dengan eksploitasi Kyousuke pada empat kotak lainnya.

"Curang! Maksudku kita makan bersama! Bukan kau yang habiskan semuanya!" jerit Masaki, menggapai-gapai plastik berisi empat kotak Pocky dari tangan Kyousuke yang terjulur tinggi jauh melebihi jangkauan maksimal tangan mungilnya.

"Hahaha, iya, kita makan sama-sama," tawa Kyousuke berderai. Sungguh, ia sangat suka melihat Masaki yang ceria seperti ini. Mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang idola yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari kabut putus asa dahulu.

Dan kini, sang idola telah berubah menjadi seorang yang tak pernah tersenyum. Kyousuke ingin membalas budi idola yang pernah menyelamatkan pandangannya secara tidak langsung itu dengan menunjukkan hal-hal menakjubkan yang pernah ia temukan di desa ini.

Ini adalah kesempatannya.

"Hei, lihat, Masaki. Kelinci ini mirip sekali denganmu, ya," ujar Kyousuke sembari mengacungkan boneka kelinci pirus yang didapat Masaki sebagai hadiah untuk tembakan pertamanya tadi. Mulut Masaki seketika memasang kerucutan tidak terima. "Enak saja, tidak mirip!" protes remaja bermata tanah itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadari keberadaan rona tipis kemerahan yang menjalar di pipi Masaki. Gelap.

Tangan Kyousuke kembali terjulur untuk menuntun Masaki ke tempat selanjutnya. "Kau mau lihat kembang api?" tanyanya, yang kemudian mendapati anggukan Masaki sebagai jawaban.

Kyousuke membawa Masaki ke sebuah pohon besar di tengah rerumputan. Pemuda bersurai pirus itu mengernyit sedikit tatkala melihat kaki Kyousuke menendang-nendang rumput, tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda biru itu melakukannya.

Namun...

Satu detik, tiga cahaya kekuningan bergerak dari rumput yang ditendang Kyousuke ke atas.

Dua detik, lima lainnya menyusul...

... tiga detik, tujuh buah cahaya bergerak...

... beberapa detik kemudian, Masaki mendapati dirinya dan Kyousuke bermandikan lautan bintang...

"Kunang-kunang..." ia menggumam, dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Kyousuke.

... syuuuut BLAR!

Masaki sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk tidak terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kembang api warna-warni, kunang-kunang yang jumlahnya ratusan, belum lagi ribuan kelap-kelip bintang di atas sana. Menyempurnakan segala bentuk keindahan yang amat luar biasa di mata sewarna tanah itu.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada Kyousuke, yang telah banyak berjasa membawanya ke dalam keindahan hari ini. "Terima kasih, Kyousuke," senyumnya merekah. "Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat yang seperti ini."

Pemuda biru itu menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. Namun ia bersyukur Masaki bukan orang yang peka. "Yah, sama-sama. Habis, aku hanya ingin membawa teman untuk dibawa melihat semua ini," ucapnya canggung.

Meski alasan sebenarnya adalah, untuk membuat Masaki kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.

Kyousuke sukses besar hari ini.

Lihat, Masaki tersenyum amat manis. Semanis dirinya yang dulu. Kyousuke mau tak mau harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpana dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang telah menyelamatkan harapan hidupnya, yang hampir tenggelam ke dalam lautan keputusasaan.

Namun kini, lautan keputusasaan itu telah menjadi laut mati. Membuat apa yang berada di dalamnya mengapung, kembali terangkat tanpa basa-basi. Menjadikan harapan hidup Kyousuke kembali menghiasi sisa hidupnya yang akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi.

Tak lama setelah kembang api terakhir meledak, Kyousuke dan Masaki kembali bergandengan, pulang dengan senyuman di wajah dan pipi memerah.

Dengan Kyousuke yang membawa dua kotak Pocky yang tersisa, dan Masaki yang membawa kelinci pirusnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuichi mengintip jendela tepat ketika Kyousuke sama sekali belum bangun dari tidurnya. 'Mungkin dia lelah, tadi malam, kan ada festival,' batinnya, menatap wajah damai sang adik yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

Tsurugi sulung teringat akan adiknya, yang dengan semangat menuturkan cerita mengenai dirinya dan Masaki, tadi malam, di festival. Ia tersenyum tipis sesaat, mengingat betapa adiknya sangat berbeda dibandingkan yang dulu. Sebelum pemuda bernama Masaki itu bertemu adiknya.

Ya, dulu, Kyousuke tidak terlihat seceria sekarang. Dia memang bersemangat dan murah senyum, tapi kini, setelah adanya Masaki, ia jadi terlihat...

... lebih... hidup...

Pokoknya, Yuuichi sudah memutuskan, sekarang ia akan ke rumah Masaki, dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia tentu sudah menanyakan letak rumah Masaki pada adiknya, jadi tak perlu repot-repot bertanya pada penduduk lainnya.

Senyuman Yuuichi mengembang ketika pintu telah terbuka untuknya setelah dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. "Masaki-_kun_?" tanyanya, ketika melihat seorang remaja mungil yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi.

Kedua alis Masaki mengernyit sedikit ketika melihat Yuuichi. Terlihat seperti Kyousuke, namun sedikit berbeda. "Eum... Kyousuke... eh? Tsurugi... ?" tebaknya ragu. Menyadari bahwa nama keluarga Kyousuke adalah Tsurugi, mungkin saja orang ini adalah keluarga –kakaknya, mungkin- Kyousuke.

"Ah, aku kakaknya Kyousuke, namaku Yuuichi. Kamu yang bernama Masaki, kan?" tanyanya. "Eh? I-iya, silakan masuk, Yuuichi-_san_," sambut Masaki sembari menyingkirkan tubuhnya sedikit, untuk membiarkan kakak Kyousuke ini masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kamu tinggal bersama siapa, Masaki-_kun_?" Yuuichi memulai pembicaraan sesaat setelah dirinya dibiarkan duduk di sebuah sofa empuk. Masaki sendiri undur diri sebentar untuk membuatkannya minuman, dan mengambilkan beberapa cemilan kecil.

Pemuda pirus keluar dari dapur, membawa dua gelas sirup jeruk dan sepiring biskuit. "Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakek. Tapi orang tuaku pergi ke kota untuk mengurus kepindahan, dan Kakek sedang tidur karena beliau masih sakit pinggang," tawa kecilnya berderai. Namun Yuuichi sangat tahu itu tawa yang sengaja dibuat untuk menetralkan suasana, bukan tawa tulus seperti yang selalu adiknya ceritakan.

Yuuichi meraih satu gelas air sirup. "Begitukah?" gumamnya kecil, menyeruput sedikit isi gelas.

Hening sesaat...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuichi-_san_ ada perlu apa, ya?" bagaimanapun, Masaki sungguh penasaran. Ada apa gerangan kakak Kyousuke ini datang ke rumahnya? Namun ia berusaha untuk menjaga bersikap sesopan mungkin di hadapannya.

Jemari Yuuichi menyusuri bibir gelas, sebelum kemudian menatap Masaki lekat. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Masaki-_kun_," senyumnya, yang membuat Masaki mengernyit heran karena tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Yuuichi kembali melanjutkan, "Karena kamu, Kyousuke jadi bersemangat lagi. Sebelumnya ia sangat putus asa dengan hidupnya."

Untuk sejenak, Masaki tak bisa menangkap apa maksud dari perkataan Yuuichi, dan menanggapinya dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, Kyousuke benar-benar hampa. Tidak punya semangat untuk hidup lebih lama. Namun karena kamu, dia seakan mendapat semua itu..."

_Tunggu..._

"Penyakitnya memang tidak bisa sembuh, tapi setidaknya, dia ingin ada yang bisa ia lakukan..."

_Apa maksudnya..._

_Jangan-jangan, Kyousuke itu..._

"Kyousuke jadi terlihat lebih hidup, dan dia-"

"Tunggu sebentar, Yuuichi-_san_."

-mulut kecil Yuuichi terkatup sebentar.

"Ya?" sahutnya, mengabaikan pandangan kebingungan Masaki. "Penyakit? Memangnya Kyousuke itu kenapa?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Masaki sukses membuat Yuuichi balik bertanya.

"Lho? Dia tidak cerita padamu?" Masaki menggeleng lamat-lamat. Tsurugi sulung mengerucutkan bibir, sebelum kembali tersenyum karena adiknya yang tak memberi tahu apa pun soal dirinya kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Yuuichi mengambil gelasnya, meminumnya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia menderita sebuah penyakit. Aku tak terlalu tahu nama penyakitnya, namun penyakit itu membuat syaraf di otaknya putus."

Rangkaian kalimat itu, jelas membuat Masaki merasa kehilangan oksigen, untuk sementara.

"Mungkin sudah delapan dari dua puluh tujuh syaraf di otaknya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Menurut dokter, kalau sudah sembilan, ia sudah _benar-benar_ tak bisa ada di sini lagi."

_Delapan..._

_Kalau sembilan... ia akan..._

_... meninggal..._

_Tinggal satu lagi..._

"As... taga..." lirih Masaki, menyesal. Yuuichi menatapnya sendu. "Dia... tidak pernah cerita padamu, ya?" hanya bisa memandangi Masaki saat pemuda teman pertama Kyousuke itu menangis.

Namun, keduanya tak begitu mengetahui, Masaki menangis karena memikirkan Kyousuke, atau menyesal karena Kyousuke tak memberi tahu apa-apa.

Yuuichi hampir saja melangkah keluar dari rumah Masaki kalau saja ia tidak teringat akan sesuatu, yang juga membuatnya harus menemui Masaki sekarang juga. Ketika akan menutup pintu rumahnya, Masaki pun juga terpaksa harus membukakannya kembali. "Aku punya satu permintaan..."

Kepala pirus meneleng sedikit.

"Tolong, temani Kyousuke hingga akhir..."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Masaki hanya bisa menatap punggung Tsurugi sulung, yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua mata sewarna tanah milik Masaki hanya memandangi rerumputan. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka, selama ini Kyousuke pandai sekali menyembunyikan keadaannya dari Masaki.

Kyousuke yang tangannya terasa dingin...

Kyousuke yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya...

Kyousuke yang senantiasa membuatnya tersenyum...

Kyousuke yang...

... ah, entah apa lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan antar dirinya dan Kyousuke. Semua itu tak bisa diungkapkan satu per satu dengan kata-kata.

"Kau kenapa, Masaki?" tanya Kyousuke heran, melihat temannya hari ini amat pemurung dan senang bengong. Persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Masaki yang sedang bersender di bawah pohon menyunggingkan kerucutan bibir tak terima, marah.

Namun di mata Kyousuke, itu malah terlihat lucu. "Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah?"

"Kau yang ada masalah, tahu!" sahut Masaki ketus. Kyousuke terpaksa mengernyit sebentar, menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya, ia menatap Masaki lekat.

Kyousuke bersumpah ia melihat sebutir bening di mata tanah Masaki.

"Aku... selama ini... jujur padamu..." isak Masaki, mulai menangis keras. Kyousuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah, ia mengatupkan mulutnya barang sejenak.

Kedua tangan Masaki mengusap air mata. "Kenapa kau sembunyikan semuanya! Kyousuke jahat!" erangnya, tanpa peduli raut wajah Kyousuke yang kini berganti warna.

Pemuda biru ini mematung sejenak.

"Dengar, Masaki... Kau ingin aku menceritakan semuanya?" ucap Kyousuke, seraya menggamit tangan Masaki menuju dadanya. "Kau bisa dengar?" ia bertanya, dengan Masaki yang mengangguk pelan.

Situasi tetap seperti itu hingga Kyousuke mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu, aku dulu tinggal di kota..."

Dan Masaki yang tetap mendengarkannya.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah memiliki penyakit ini. Tidak bisa disembuhkan... sekali kena, tak bisa lari lagi..."

Masaki dapat merasakan tangan Kyousuke yang menggenggam tangannya semakin dingin. Sama seperti waktu itu.

"Lalu, saat aku sudah putus asa, aku mendengar sebuah lagu..."

Kyousuke melantunkan lagu yang ia maksudkan...

... lagu pertama yang ia dengar dari seorang idola masa kecil...

... dan Masaki sangat mengenal lagu tersebut...

"_Sinar bulan yang begitu indah..._

_... menghancurkan seluruh hitam di dunia..._

_... mengepakkan sayap putih cahaya..._

_... memberi harapan pada setiap manusia..."_

Kyousuke tersenyum, sementara Masaki semakin terisak. "Jadi... maksudmu..."

"Ya, aku sangat tersentuh dengan seorang penyanyi bernama Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu. Aku mengidolakannya."

Masaki menggunakan dua jarinya untuk menghapus air matanya, Kyousuke membantu dengan ibu jarinya. "Sebenarnya, Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu itu aku..."

Kyousuke mendengus senang, tersenyum lembut sembari mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu, kok..."

Sang pemuda pirus tidak terkejut dengan penuturan temannya ini, namun yang membuatnya terpana adalah kata-kata Kyousuke selanjutnya...

"Aku... ingin membuat suatu mahakarya..." ucap Kyousuke, pandangan matanya beralih pada matahari di luar sana. "Aku... sangat takut kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya... sebelum aku..."

Jemari Masaki tergerak untuk menghentikan apa yang ingin terucap dalam benak Kyousuke. "Sudah, jangan dikatakan... Mendengarnya membuatku sedih..." ujarnya, menjawab tatapan bingung Kyousuke yang keheranan.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum lembut, lagi. "Kalau begitu Masaki, kau mau membantuku, untuk menyelesaikan mahakaryaku?"

Remaja bermata sewarna tanah menelengkan kepala pirusnya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya, mengingat dirinya sendiri sangat payah dalam urusan menggambar.

"Tolong... jadilah model untuk mahakaryaku..."

Kali ini, Masaki tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut.

"Kau cukup berdiri di sana... dan tersenyum..."

Sedih, Masaki menurut. Meskipun sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengeluarkan butiran asin air mata, namun ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Demi Kyousuke yang sudah banyak berusaha untuk memunculkan kembali cahaya yang redup dari dirinya.

Masaki menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik. Paling tulus yang ia miliki. Hanya diberikan untuk Kyousuke.

Kyousuke ikut tersenyum, merasa lega dan beruntung bisa melihat senyuman sang idola yang semanis ini. Tangannya kemudian mengambil alat gambar, namun...

... ia, dari tadi pagi memang merasa ada yang aneh...

... apa inikah waktunya...?

"Kyousuke?" sadar bahwa temannya ini belum menggambar, Masaki menanyakan keadaannya. Kyousuke mengisyaratkan agar ia menuju ke arahnya.

"Tolong... senderkan kepalamu... di dadaku..." Kyousuke berbisik lirih, dengan Masaki yang kemudian menuruti permintaannya.

Untuk sejenak, hening masih mencintai suasana.

"Aku punya permintaan..." sampai Kyousuke berbisik kembali. Masaki menggumamkan 'ya' singkat.

Telinga pemuda pirus itu sangat bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung Kyousuke yang sangat perlahan.

-deg

"Pertama..."

-deg

"Tetaplah tersenyum... karena bagiku, senyuman Masaki adalah anugerah terindah... yang diberikan untuk dunia..."

-deg

Masaki tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Mengangguk, Kyousuke kembali melanjutkan.

"Kedua, kembalilah bernyanyi..."

-deg

-deg

"Ketiga..."

-deg

"Aku... mencintaimu..."

-deg

Kali ini, Masaki merasa ia harus mengutarakan jawaban...

-deg

... sementara detak jantung Kyousuke semakin lemah...

... dan tubuhnya semakin mendingin...

"Ya... Kyousuke..."

-deg

"Aku juga."

-deg...

... kemudian, yang ada di telinga Masaki hanya bunyi rerumputan yang diterpa angin...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Segera setelah upacara pemakaman Kyousuke selesai, Masaki menoleh ketika dirasanya ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenali suaranya. "Yuuichi-_san_?" sebagai suara dari Tsurugi sulung, kakak Kyousuke.

"Bisa ikut sebentar?" ajak Yuuichi, mendahului Masaki berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Kakak Kyousuke itu membuka sebuah pintu, ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah. Pintu kamar galeri seni pribadi Kyousuke.

Masaki melihat berbagai jenis gambar yang ia menurut Yuuichi, semua adalah buatan Kyousuke. Ada gambar sketsa, realis, lukisan, gambar yang berwarna, hitam putih, gambar menggunakan pensil, cat air, _charcoal_, cat minyak, akrilik, krayon, spidol, dan sebagainya. Ada yang memakai media kanvas, kertas, dan lain-lain. Ukurannya juga macam-macam. Dan ada yang ditempel, ada yang dibingkai, pokoknya bervariasi.

Pandangan Masaki beralih pada sebuah buku sketsa yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Begitu banyak kertas yang ada di buku itu, sampai bentuknya sudah menggembung.

Penasaran, tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil buku sketsa tersebut. Membukanya, dan terkejut ketika melihat objek dari buku sketsa itu.

Semua isinya adalah orang yang ia kenali...

... dirinya sendiri...

Di setiap kertas sketsa itu ada dirinya yang tengah tersenyum. Dengan berbagai macam latar belakang dan posisi. Ada yang sketsa _close up_, ada sketsa di tengah padang ilalang, sketsa di bawah taburan bintang, kembang api, dan di lautan cahaya kunang-kunang.

"Semua itu gambar Kyousuke yang ia buat sampai lupa waktu," terang Yuuichi. Membuat Masaki tiba-tiba merasa merindukan Kyousuke dan mulai menangis. Memeluk erat-erat buku sketsa di dalam genggamannya. Mendekapnya sambil membayangkan bahwa kertas-kertas tersebut adalah kertas yang pernah tersentuh oleh tangan Kyousuke. Ada kenangan dari tanda-tanda keberadaaan Kyousuke di sana.

Ada aroma Kyousuke. Ada perasaan Kyousuke.

Masaki berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk tetap tersenyum seperti yang diminta Kyousuke di detik terakhir hidupnya. Menjaga senyum tersebut, senyum yang telah diciptakan Kyousuke untuknya. Hanya pada dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirus berjalan dengan senyum membawa sebatang ilalang. Melihat arahnya, sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke pemakaman.

Kakinya terhenti ketika mencapai sebuah nisan bertuliskan _Tsurugi Kyousuke_.

"Halo, Kyousuke. Sudah lama, ya?" ujarnya riang. Menyembunyikan awan kelabu dalam batinnya yang terisak dengan tangisan kehilangan mahadahsyat.

Namun, ia harus tetap tersenyum. Ia telah berjanji pada Kyousuke.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk kembali bernyanyi..."

... tidak ada jawaban...

... hanya desiran angin yang ada...

"Ah, tapi, aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu. Sekarang..."

Kemudian, satu bait lagu terlantun...

"_Kau yang selalu memberikan cahaya untukku..._

_... kini, tidak ada lagi senyum di wajahmu..._

_... namun aku tahu..._

_... dalam parasmu, masih ada sinar redup yang tersimpan..._

_... jangan berhenti bersinar..._

_... sebab sinarmu..._

_... adalah penerang duniaku..."_

"Bagaimana, Kyousuke? Lagu itu kubuat khusus untukmu," tanya Masaki pada keheningan. Meski tahu tak akan ada seorang pun yang menjawab, ia tetap tersenyum riang seraya mengusap nisan keramik di mana tertera nama Kyousuke di dalamnya.

Masaki kembali duduk, setelah tadinya ia berdiri untuk melantunkan lagu. "Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu, Kyousuke," katanya, menatap sendu pada nisan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyanyi lagi, sebab aku ingin menjadi pelukis yang hebat, sepertimu. Kini aku sudah resmi menjadi anggota sebuah sekolah seni lukis di kota. Kuharap, dengan itu aku bisa mengikuti jejakmu," ucapnya, mengelus lembut pada nisan tersebut.

Sama seperti yang biasa Kyousuke lakukan pada rambutnya. Mengusapnya lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyousuke. Aku akan menemuimu lagi lain waktu..."

... sejurus kemudian, hanya batang ilalang yang dibawa Masaki tadi, sebagai teman bagi makam Kyousuke...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jemari Masaki mengusap kuasnya dengan hati-hati, takut merusak sketsa yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Merasa ada yang kurang, ia sapukan lagi warna hitam pada garis dalam kanvas.

Begitu terus yang dilakukannya, berulang-ulang, tanpa henti, dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan.

Tentu saja, sebab ini adalah mahakaryanya.

"Selesai!" serunya riang ketika lukisan hitam putih itu akhirnya selesai. Menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk tertidur di bawah pohon rindang, ditemani angin semilir, dan rerumputan yang bergoyang mengikuti alunan desiran udara.

Di sisi kanan bawah lukisan, Masaki membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Beserta tanggal ia menyelesaikannya. Tak lupa dengan judulnya...

_... Serenity..._

Lukisan itu berobjek cinta pertamanya, Kyousuke, yang berada dalam keheningan dan ketenteraman tidurnya. Sama seperti keadaannya saat ini.

Masaki tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, bahkan ketika dari mata tanahnya turun butiran air.

... mahakarya Kyousuke yang hanya sebuah kanvas putih, kini ia gantikan dengan objek sang pelukis hebat itu sendiri, dalam ketenangan dan kedamaian tidurnya...

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

GA NYANGKA SAYA BISA NYELESAIN INI! SUMPAH!

Ehem, kembali ke dunia nyata...

Jadi, jangan lempar saya karena bukan sang pemilik, alias **Kuroka**, yang menyelesaikan fic ini. Saya **hanya** membantu beberapa, dia yang membuat adegan mana yang mau dimunculkan, dan saya **hanya** membantu menuangkannya dalam bentuk kata-kata.

Ingat. Saya **hanya** membantu dalam ukuran kecil.

Maafkan saya jadinya amat ga jelas begini. Tapi saya sudah, yah... pokoknya, maafkan saya karena membuat fic White Canvas yang asli -yang sangat indah itu menurut saya-, menjadi hancur lebur mengenaskan dalam tangan saya.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

Jangan bunuh atau tusuk saya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf!

Sebenarnya, penyelesaian fic ini adalah permintaan dari yang bersangkutan, alias **Kuroka**. Jadi, dia terkena WB, tapi ingin sekali menyelesaikan fic ini, dan saya kebetulan lagi gatel-gatelnya menulis fic, tapi ga punya ide...

Kemudian... BAM!

JADILAH COLLAB ANCUR MENGENASKAN LAKSANA KORBAN MUTILASI KAYAK GINI! #plakplakplak

Bahkan, ada adegan yang saya copas dari mendiang (?) fic WC yg asli, saking ancurnya tulisan saya dalam menggambarkan adegan tersebut... #ceilah

Dan... sebenernya, White Canvas TV itu maksudnya White Canvas Tsubaki Audhi Version, saya juga mau ngeksis ceritanya #dilemparindandisorakin

Saya mohon maaf karena hanya bisa membuat fic sampah lagi! Aduh, saya mau bunuh diri rasanya! #hoi!

Oke, soal penyakit Kyousuke itu... memang ada dalam kehidupan nyata, dan tetangga saya pernah mengalaminya...

Jadi, di otak kita ada dua puluh tujuh syaraf utama, dan kalau sembilan dari dua puluh tujuh itu sudah putus, berarti... yah... begitulah...

Cuma, saya lupa nama penyakitnya, mau nanya ke tetangga, takut ntar keluarganya tersinggung...

Keluhan? Kekecewaan? Cacian? Makian? Pujian? #mana mungkin# Flame?

Silakan ketik tulisan tangan Anda pada kotak di bawah ini, dan klik 'Post Review' :v


End file.
